


Out of Danger

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Clint's got a broken something so he's sitting out of a mission, instead he's mission coordinator for Strike Team Delta's next mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Danger

Clint doesn’t like watching Natasha walk into a known HYDRA base alone despite her reassurances that she’d done dozens of missions without him before. But with his left wrist broken and in a cast against his chest, there’s nothing he can do for her but watch out for her back at HQ; he’s not even allowed to perch outside the base, something about not being able to catch himself if he falls. He’s known Natasha to walk into battle with enough broken bones to cripple a normal human but he’s not bitter, really. Okay maybe a little.

“Agent at 4’o’clock, Nat, but you can avoid him if you swing wide. And much as I know you want to just take him down, avoiding him is really best when you don’t have backup.”

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re as bad of a mother hen as the Captain or Coulson, you know that? Why’d you have to break your wrist anyways?”

“I was knocking you out of danger, if you remember.”

“Yeah, and you shouldn’t have.”

She goes silent after that and Clint turns his attention to the screens. He has to wear a large, clunky headset so it doesn’t bump into his hearing aid, even with it being the latest model and CIC, or completely in the canal of his ear, and he fiddles with it anxiously with his good hand as he waits for Natasha to speak again. He can see her heat signature on the screen and that’s keeping him calm even if he’s itching to grab his bow and race down there himself.

When she gets back, she clasps him on the shoulder and squeezes it gently before heading off to the shower and Clint reminds himself that for them, that’s practically a hug.


End file.
